Turtle
Merc Overview Turtle is the name of an unreleased merc which has been teased by Splash Damage. Turtle can be seen in the "Scrubs" trailer at 0:55. Turtle is classified as an Objective Specialist and comes equipped with a deployable shield which can be seen the "Scrubs" trailer at 1:32. Profile Turtle is not yet out and ready for hire, although you can still check out his quotes in the game files or by watching this video. Abilities Deployable Shield Turtle has the ability to deploy cover for himself and his allies. The main section in the center expands outward of both sides to cover more space. Mercs need to take cover behind it in order to be shielded from enemy fire. Weapons Primaries * Blishlok or KEK-10 (Shown by his artworks) * Remburg 7 (used in the E3 "Scrubs" trailer to shoot at Kira) Secondaries N/A Melee N/A Loadouts N/A Quotes Upon selection in full profile: *I'm Turtle, I provide you with portable cover, save your life, it's no big deal. *I'm Turtle, I use my armor to protect you. Upon killing an enemy: *Well, that's unfortunate. When under friendly fire: *Stop fucking shooting at me! *I am not bad guy, stop with the shooting! *Why have you made it your mission to be such an asshole? When placing down shield: *I got shield, so you get healed. *I deploy shield! *Shield deployed here! *Shield up! *Deploying shield! *Here's cover! *I protect you! *Cover deployed here! Trivia * Has a prosthetic right arm. * Turtle seem's to be Turkish, based on his quote in the game files. * When listening to his quote in the game files, he actually built his own prosthetic arm with only his other arm as one handed. * He built Phoenix's prosthetic leg. * He shot Kira with the Remburg 7 at a far range but died to her Orbital Strike along with Nader. * Turtle loves to make comments about his prosthetic arm. * Turtle has a tattoo of Red Eye's red eye. * It is speculated that Turtle's default primary weapon will be the BR-16, as it, along with the PDP (most likely Aimee's default) and the FELIX, is the only primary weapon not assigned as a default primary weapon to anyone. It is also speculated that his default weapon class will be the assault rifles, due to his primary ability having a lack of damage output. * Turtle's deployable shield is the same one found in Tempo which is an ios game created by Splash Damage. It shares the same model for design and the same deploy animation. WarChestGames. "Official TEMPO (iOS) Launch Trailer." YouTube. YouTube, 2014. Web. 03 May 2016. . Beta Info * Turtle was not playable during the beta. * Turtle's shield seems to be just enough to cover 2 to 3 merc's when crouched. This could change due to- * Turtle being an unreleased merc, so everything about him could change * The command to spawn in the shield is hidden * The shield was tested in an offline, private, local hosted server. * beta test When melee'd, the shield seems to be giving off green smoke ? unsure on why or if it will damage enemies or not. References Category:Mercenary Category:Objective Specialist